The Luna and the Squid
by Alieyxa
Summary: [requested by Caitlin Kayz][Luna x Squid] In her third year, Luna Lovegood has finally made a friend...with the Giant Squid.


The Lake

Luna Lovegood was, by all accounts, describable by her nickname: "Loony". However Luna "Loony" Lovegood was certainly not crazy. She was perfectly stable, thank-you-very-much.

Of course, she certainly looked crazy, with her long pale blonde hair and odd eyes, not to mention her necklace of butterbeer corks and radish earrings. Of course, she loved to read the Quibbler - her father's magazine - and hung on to every word printed in the magazine, especially about Crumple-horned Snorkacks, who she honestly believed did exist.

Now, Luna loved magical creatures, and absolutely adored the odd ones. So, it should come as no surprise that, if one person in all of Hogwarts were to befriend the Hogwarts Giant Squid, it should be her.

And that is just what she had done.

On this particular June day, Luna was standing at the edge of the lake. It was the last day of school, and being a third year, she still ended up missing her parents through the school year. The train would depart the following day, and Luna couldn't wait.

She was sad, though.

In previous years, Luna would have been sitting in her dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower, packing her bags and humming a song or two. She certainly would not be saying goodbye to a friend. That was what she was doing now, though.

"Squid! Squid! I want to talk to you!" Luna called out, receiving odd looks from other students around her.

Waves appeared in the lakes surface, and a few tentacles broke the surface. Some students who had been dangling their feet in the water screamed and backed away from the lake. Luna just smiled and pointed her wand at her head, performing the bubble-head charm.

Calmly, Luna waded into the water and sat on one of the Squid's tentacles. The Squid felt the sudden weight on his tentacle, and drew her underwater.

They went deeper and deeper until they reached an underwater cavern. The cavern was mostly underwater, but at the back the water was shallow enough for Luna to stand. She swam to the shallow water and removed the charm from her head. She smiled at the Squid.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said, seating herself on an outstretched tentacle.

The Squid looked at her with beady eyes. To Luna, they looked sad. She ran her hand along the side of the tentacle fondly, comforting the giant creature.

"I'll be back in September, you know," she said, "but I'm going to miss you over the summer."

Water bubbles formed where the Squid's mouth was, just under water, and Luna laughed.

"No, I can't stay. My father won't let me," she told the creature. "I'm going hunting for Crumple-horned Snorkacks this summer with him! Isn't that exciting?"

The Squid's head moved up and down in a nod, and more bubbles surfaced from its mouth.

"I'm glad you'll miss me…I've never been missed by a friend before…I've never had many friends, you see," said Luna.

The Squid looked at her kindly and ran another tentacle over her head, making her wet, blonde locks messier than before. Luna laughed.

"Thanks," she said. "Even if I had friends to compare you to, I'd have to say that you are the best."

The Squid seemed to smile and set her back down so that she was standing with her feet in the water. He backed up a bit and started doing flips in the water, while Luna laughed and clapped. When he scooped her back up with his tentacle, Luna hugged it warmly. More water bubbles came from the Squid's mouth, and Luna's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. "No one's ever said that to me before."

She paused a few moments then giggled like a girl years younger than her thirteen years, and hugged the Squid's tentacle tighter.

"I love you too, Squid."

--

A/N: Okay, so this is dedicated to Caitlin Kayz, who asked me to write a story about the Squid and Luna. It's humor, obviously, and I think it's the very first fic I've written that I've put in the 'humor' section! Good job to me!

Reviews are greatly loved.

Arien


End file.
